Seeds of Darkness
by Minerva Blue
Summary: A revision of my very first fanfic ever. A Dark King seems seems to have a connection to a past enemy. Who is the new girl from america? Do Luna and Artemis know something more? If so why won't they tell the Senshi?
1. Pheobe Mahou

This is basically a revision of my old story. I needed to update this for a long time and finally I've goten around to it. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have and never will.  
  
============================================  
  
  
The dark green energy filtered into his staff, gathered across the planet.  
  
"Where are you hiding?"  
  
He moved his staff to the side, causing a window to earth to open.  
  
"What makes you sleep so?"  
  
He gazed onto the planet, as if searching, blue eyes scanning it's surface.  
  
"I will find you Guardian, and I shall finally have your precious Gem"  
  
He raised his staff as seeds of the green energy began to travel towards Earth, settling in areas across the planet, slowly they began to sink into the ground, growing and pulsating with dark intentions.  
  
==========================  
  
Pheobe pushed back her long purple curls from her face and glanced back down at her notebook. Absently she began to make a few stray lines, connecting them with circles.  
  
"Miss Mahou."  
  
Pheobe glanced up in surprise at her teacher, becoming uneasy at the 20 sets of eyes upon her. "Yes, Mr. Bloom?"  
  
"Welcome back to class."  
  
"What?"  
  
"From the hospital?"  
  
"Oh. Thank you Mr. Bloom."  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi stretched her arms, yawning as she walked out of the large building that was Juuban High School. "Freedom, it's finally over."  
  
Minako nodded. "Now theres just 3 months left until summer."  
  
Usagi groaned. "Don't remind me."  
  
Ami nodded, passing the two blondes. "Luna wants us to meet her after school."  
  
Their heads turned at the mention of the Guardian cat. "Is there an enemy."  
  
"Don't know, she just mentioned something about strange energy being emitted."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Pheobe?"  
  
Pheobe looked at her friend and nodded as they walked down the sidewalk from school. "Just a little tired Merriam."  
  
Merriam had been her best friend for 4 years, ever since her parents had divorced and she and her mom had moved to a small appartment complex in San Francisco.  
  
"Thats understandable, you were in the hospital for weeks."  
  
"Everyone keeps reminding me of that."  
  
"You don't like to be?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "I just don't think it's really that important."  
  
Merriam paused for a moment, then shrugged. "We can talk about something else..when are you going to see your dad?"  
  
"Three months. Mom thinks I should brush up on my Japanese durring that time."  
Immediatly Pheobe stopped as a familier feeling began to come over her. Her heart began to beat faster and her purple eyes widened in fear.   
  
"Pheobe? Pheobe whats wrong?"  
  
She was finally woken as Merriam began to shake her. Her gaze moved to her friend, startling Merriam as she looked at her friend. Pheobe's face had become sheet white, all color drained from her skin. In an instant she bolted, sprinting towards home.  
  
"Pheobe!" Merriam called desperatly after her friend before running to catch up. In the air she caught the unmistakable smell of heavy smoke.  
  
  
Pheobe had never run so fast in her life, the terror overwhelmed her, as she reached her home the air was thick with black smoke and she felt two strong hands close around her shoulders. "Let me go!"  
  
"Miss you can't go in there!"  
  
Pheobe shook her head, struggling against the powerful grip that held her. "Thats my mother in there!"  
  
"We're doing everything we can. We'll help your mother, just calm down."  
  
Pheobe stared at the fire that blazed through the windows for a few seconds and just colapsed.  
  
"Pheobe!"  
  
The Fireman looked up at the young girl running towards him, sky blue braid trailing behind her. "You know this girl?"  
  
Merriam nodded. "Her name is Pheobe." Briefly she glanced at the blaze. "What happened?"  
  
"As far as we can tell from our witnesses the fire just came out of nowhere. Our men are having trouble fighting it, it's almost like it has a mind of it's own."  
  
"What about the people inside?"  
  
Sadly the fireman shook his head. "We can't get near it. Whoever got out is out. But the people who didn't..." He trailed off, not wishing to continue and Merriam looked down at her friend sadly.   
  
"Oh Pheobe..."   
  
*************************************  
  
Pheobe held the phone tightly to her ear as she listened to the faint ringing. Immediatly she grabbed another tissue from her third box of kleenexes and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
It was Merriam who took her home. To Merriam's home, her own was burned to the ground. Nothing was left of her old residence but rubble. It had been 3 days since the fire, and only now had Pheobe been able to stop crying long enough and call her father in Tokyo.  
  
She clutched the phone tighter as she heard the other end pick up. "Dad?"  
  
"Pheobe? Whats wrong? You sound awful."  
  
"It's about mom..." Slowly she began to explain the past events.  
  
**************************************  
  
Pheobe sat down at the airport terminal, once again going through her luggage. "It just feels like I'm missing something."  
  
Merriam sighed, zipping the carry on shut. "Like your mother?"  
  
Pheobe nodded quietly.  
  
"You can always call me Pheobe."  
  
"And write, and come visit."  
  
Merriam nodded, handing Pheobe the carry on as they both stood. "Goodbye Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe took the last of her luggage and hugged her friend. "I'll miss you."  
  
Merriam nodded and waved goodbye as Pheobe handed her ticket and stepped on the plane to Tokyo.  
  
***********************************  
  
She looked around nervously for her father the moment she stepped off the plane. Pheobe hated Japan, ever time she got off the plane there was a queesy feeling in her stomach. It wasn't that Japan was a bad place, it was just every time she visited her father in the country the strange uneasiness would always come back, Tokyo was even worse.   
  
"Pheobe!"  
  
Pheobe looked up, smiling slightly as she saw her father. He embraced her in a hug and took her luggage. "Was the plane alright?"  
  
"The food was bad."  
  
Chichioya Mahou smiled at his daughter. "Well don't worry about it, I'll cook a nice dinner for you at home."  
  
Pheobe nodded, suddenly feeling a wave of nausia coming over her again as she stumbled.  
  
"Pheobe!" Chichioya dropped the suitcases and caught his daughter. "Are you alright?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, steadying herself. "I'm just a little jet lagged."  
  
"Will you be alright to start school tommorow?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "What school is it?"  
  
"Juuban High School."  
  
******************************  
  
"Ami. I hear we're getting a new student today."  
  
Ami looked at her friend before returning to her book. "We are Makoto."  
  
Usagi turned around, eager to hear more. "Whats her name ?"  
  
"I head she was America, and she lives with her dad a few blocks from here."  
  
All three girls looked at their friend in amazement. "Wow Minako, you know so much."  
  
Minako smiled. "Ah Usagi, never underestimate the information line of Minako."  
  
"Do you know her name?"  
  
Minako gazed at the ceiling pausing to think. "I think it's Maro..Mano..."  
  
"Class." The instructor clapped his hands for attention. "Today we will be recieving a new student. Pheobe Mahou."  
  
"Thats IT!!"  
  
The entire class turned around, glancing at Minako for her outburst. Nervously Minako laughed, slipping down in her seat.  
  
The instructor cleared his throat and continued. "Now it appears our new arrival will be a little late, so why don't we get started on our lesson while we..."  
  
He paused as the door opened and a young girl entered. "Good Morning. Students I'd like you to welcome Pheobe Mahou."  
  
The four girls leaned forward in their seats, straining to get a closer look at the young american. She could be no more then 17 years. her violet hair was pulled partially back and hung down in curls just past her shoulders, while a few tresses hung on each side of her forhead, framing her face and violet eyes. She was aroung 5 feet 3 inches in height and looked at the class with a nervous stare.  
  
Makoto examined the new girl before whispering over to Ami. "She looks nervous."  
  
Slowly Pheobe examined the room. It was overwhelming as she began to feel a wave of emotion wash over her. This was impossible, they had never come on this strong before. Desperatly she searched the room, scanning for some releif. Finally her gaze moved to a girl near the front. Her eyes were comforting and welcoming, her long golden hair styled unusually in two round odongos with pigtails that nearly reached the floor. Looking at the girl filled Pheobe with a sense of comfort, and she began to smile.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl questioningly, then smiled back. The new girl seemed nice, and maybe she could help her with her english.  
  
====================================== 


	2. Seeds of Darkness

Pheobe sighed shaking off her exaustion. Three days in Tokyo and already she was nearly drained completly. Rubbing her eyes she sat down on the bench and took out her drawing pad, gazing out at the lake before her. Sighing she began to make a few brief strokes with her pencil, forming the shapes and picures on paper.  
  
Her senses began to tingle as she felt a rush of joy and cheer overcome her and she couldn't help but smile. Her memory began to recall her first day as she remembered how the same emotions took her over when she first saw the golden haired girl. "Hello."  
  
Usagi smiled, plopping down beside the violot haired girl. "My names Usagi."  
  
Pheobe smiled, setting down her notebook and turning to the girl. "I'm Pheobe."  
  
"I know, they announced it in class." Curiously she glanced at the drawing pad Pheobe held, then out to the lake. "Wow thats really good. But whos that?" Usagi pointed to the young woman in the drawing.  
  
Pheobe closed her drawing pad immediatly, shocking Usagi. "It's my mom."  
  
"She's really pretty."  
  
Pheobe looked away, trying to hide her tears. "She died in a fire."  
  
===================================  
  
"Still you havn't awakened. How many more deaths will it take?"  
  
The dark king stood to get a better view of the Earth. His black cape drapped over his shoulders and a crown rested on his dark blonde hair. His eyes scanned the planet impatiently, searching for his treasure.   
  
"Perhaps you need more encouragement." He raised his staff high above his head, it's dark green gem glowing with intensity. "Seeds of Darkness, Awaken!"  
  
======================================  
  
"I was comming home from school, with my friend Merriam and...there was a fire at our building. No one could get out The firemen said they hadn't seen anything like it.....There were no survivors."  
  
Usagi nodded, desperatly thinking of a way to cheer the girl up. "Would you like to come to the game center with me?"  
  
Pheobe began to nod when she was stopped, feeling a sudden wave of malicious anger wash over her. No not again, the same feeling from the fire, it was all happening again. Immediatly after she felt a sudden shock of urgency for...Usagi?  
  
"Pheobe. Pheobe are you alright?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, taking a few deeps breaths, suppreshing the emotions that had overwhelmed her with such power. "Someone needs you."  
  
"What?" Usagi prepared to question Pheobe more when she heard the familier beeping of her communicator. They did need her..who was this girl? "I'm sorry I have to.."  
  
"You have to go."  
  
Usagi nodded, hurrying off.  
Pheobe glanced back, watching the odongo haired girl leave. Why could she sense her more then anyone else? Were her emotions that strong? And what was this malicious evil she kept feeling? She shuddered, still feeling it's lingering darkness. Things were definatly getting worse for Pheobe Mahou.  
  
========================================  
  
"They're popping up everywhere.."  
Luna stopped as the four Inner Senshi and Artemis turned around, greeting Usagi.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Artemis pointed a paw toward Rei's computer. "Theres a strange force appearing all over the planet, it's scattered but all contain the same pattern of energy."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ami adjusted her glasses and began to read her own handheld computer. "I'm detecting at least twenty remote signatures all over the planet. They're not very powerful, but they're numerous."  
  
"Can't we just go and stop them?" Questioned usagi.  
  
Ami just shook her head. "Only two signatures are located in Tokyp, the rest are scattered across the globe. I'm detecting the energy in Canada, England, Africa, they're all spread out."  
  
Makoto approached, peering closely at the computer. "Theres no way we can get to them all in time."  
  
Rei spoke up. "There is one way."  
  
Minako nodded, catching onto Rei's plan. "The Sailor Teleport."  
  
Ami nodded, closing her computer. "That may work, but we've never tried it numerous times before. I'm not sure we can handle transporting that many times in one day."  
  
Makoto thought deeply, considering the problem. "Ami what if we split the battles?"  
  
"That might work, but what do you mean?"  
  
Minako nodded. "We could call the outer senshi."  
  
Luna looked at the girls. "Are you sure that will work?"  
  
Ami nodded. "We could give it a try."  
  
  
  
An hour later nine Senshi and one Tuxedo Mask met at the shrine, ready to do battle. Luna nodded, addressing the ten warriors. "Venus and Tuxedo Mask will take care of the evil withen Tokyo. Uranus, Neptune Pluto and Saturn will take the Western Hemisphere. The rest of you will take the eastern. Me and Artemis will be in contact at all times."  
  
They all nodded and the inner and outer senshi joined in seperate circles. Concentrating the energy began to form around them, creating a shield before a two pillars of light shot down, carrying the two groups to their destination. Venus watched them leave and looked at Tuxedo Mask before turning back to Luna and Artemis. "Wheres the first one located Artemis?"  
  
"Crown Game Center."  
  
=============================  
  
Sailor Moon and the other senshi shielded their faces as they found themselves in the middle of a windstorm. "Where are we?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Sailor Moon inched closer. "I Said WHERE ARE WE?"  
  
"I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU!" Cried Mercury "WE'RE IN ITALY!"  
  
"WHERE'S THE YOUMA?" Screamed Jupitar.  
  
Mars shielded her eyes, squinting ahead. "I THINK IT'S THE WINDSTORM!"  
  
"We have to engage it!" Yelled Mercury.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Screamed Sailor Moon.   
  
"I SAID WE HAVE TO FIGHT IT!!!"  
  
"YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK?!"  
  
"IT MIGHT DRAW IT OUT!!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, removing her tiara. "Moon Tiara.."  
  
Mercury glanced at Sailor Moon and gasped. "NO NOT THAT!!"  
  
"Action!!"  
  
Mercury's eyes widened. "DUCK!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her friend. "WHAT?!!!"  
  
Mercury pointed to the tiara, which was now coming straight at them. Sailor Moon shrieked as she and the other Senshi hit the ground, just as the tiara came spinning back.  
  
Mercury looked at her friend. "ARE YOU DONE?"  
  
Sailor moon nodded, still shaking from what had just happened.  
  
Mercury nodded. "WE HAVE TO BE UPWIND! OTHERWISE OUR ATTACKS WON'T WORK!"  
  
"OH!!" Yelled Sailor Moon.  
  
The four Senshi joined hands, steadying themselves against the buildings as they began to make their way to the other side.  
They all waited while Mercury checked the position. "ALRIGHT! WE HAVE TO ATTACK THE CENTER!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed Jupitar.  
  
"THE CENTER!!"  
  
Mars stood ready as her firey bow appeared in her hands. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The arrow hit dead center and the wind began to pull back into it's source.  
  
"NICE WORK MARS!"  
  
The other senshi winced at Jupitar's comment. With the wind pulled back into it's source, it was a lot easier to hear the person next to you. Jupitar smiled apolligetically. "sorry."  
  
Mars nodded then peered straight at the true form of the youma. "What is that?"  
  
They all looked , following Mars' gaze to a form of green energy, wind still swirling around it like a tornado. Slowly it's head turned, it's face meeting that of the Senshi's.Gradually it's mouth curved upward to a grin and it began to spin towards them.  
  
"Jupitar Oak Evolution!"  
  
The youma cackled as the leaves became caught up in it's tornado.  
  
Mars rolled her eyes. "Great, that really helped. Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Mars unleashed her arrow again, the youma began to spin, shifting directions as the Oak Evolution and Flame Sniper hurled back at them."  
  
All four Senshi ducked and Sailor Moon glanced at her friend. "Mercury I thought you said these Youma weren't very strong."  
  
"They're not, it just keeps shifting directions."  
  
"So We have to trick it right?"  
  
Mercury nodded to Jupitar. "We have to make it unable to change directions."  
  
Sailor Moon paused to think. "I think I have an idea."  
  
All three looked at Sailor Moon in shock.  
  
  
  
  
Mercury glanced at the Youma, then back to the other senshi "...Actually that might just work."  
  
Mars nodded. "Ready when you are."  
  
Nodding Mercury stood, facing the Youma and preparing her attack. "Bubble Spray!"  
  
The Youma continued to spin as the area was filled with a thick fog.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Immediatly the Senshi scrambled to their positions on each side of the youma, just as the fog cleared.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Thunder Dragon!  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
The youma pused, not knowing what to do, it glanced in all drections as the attacks came at it, desperatly trying to escape as they bombarded it all at once. Shrieking it's tornado dispersed, and the green creation of energy fell in a heap of dust.  
  
Mercury was first to approach the defeated enemy. "It worked."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded proudly. "I told you."  
  
Mars blinked in surprise. "Ya, Sailor Moon actually had a good idea."  
  
Jupitar nodded. "And it was successful."  
  
Sailor Moon folded her arms in protest. "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
They both looked away, gazing at anything else but their angry princess.  
  
"Mercury what are you doing?"  
  
Sailor Moon and Mars both looked at their intelligent frind in response to Jupitar's question.  
  
Mercury glanced at Jupiter, then stood after scooping a small amount of the youma's remains into a jar. "Luna wanted me to bring back a sample. We're still not sure who this new enemy is, so we both agreed it might help to analize some of the remains."  
  
Jupitar scratched the back of her head in curiousity. "Oh.."  
  
Sailor Moon looked to the sky, gazing off in the distance. "I wonder how the Outers and Tuxedo Mask are doing."  
  
Mars rested a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "They'll be fine. But we should get back to work."  
  
Jupitar nodded. "Do they know how to reveal the youma?"  
  
Mercury nodded, closing her communicator. "I just sent Luna and Artemis a message, they'll relay it to the others.  
  
==================================  
  
Next the outers visit Canada and come up with an unusual enemy.  
And, Tuxedo Mask and Venus battle their own youma in tokyo when they come face to face with a sticky gelatinous mess. 


	3. Symbol of a Senshi?

Pluto glanced around at their new surroundings. "We're in Canada."  
  
Uranus nodded, viewing the area. "We don't even know what the enemy looks like."  
  
Neptune reached for her mirror. "Theres something coming straight for us." She looked up. "From behind."  
  
They all turned around and were surprised at the sight. At first it looked like a dust cloud charging towards them, but as it began to approach closer individual outlines could be made out, taking the form of a swarm of maggots. "Silent Wall!"  
  
Saturn called upon her shield just as the vile creatures stampeded over them.  
  
Completing their pass the swarm stopped, veering around for a second approach.  
  
"What is that?" questioned Uranus as she began to call upon her attack. "World Shaking!"  
  
The attack hit head on, completly eliminating the middle section of the swarm.  
Neptune nodded, looking at the remains, "It's there."  
She indicated the maggot swarm which had produced a greem energy emiting from their individual forms. They called out a collective shriek as they began to gather once more, closing the gap and reproducing their lost commrads in an instant."Thats impossible!"  
  
Immediatly Pluto called upon her attack at the advancing swarm. "Dead scream!"  
  
The swarm shrieked as the attack hit full force, several of the creatures withered away before the few remaining began to split and reproduce, charging into the shield.  
  
Saturn winced, desperatly holding her shield. "They're trying to eat through!"  
  
Neptune looked out at the swarm. "We'll have to destroy them all at once!"  
  
Pluto nodded. "Saturn, can you move the shield over the swarm?"  
  
Saturn looked at her partner in confusion but nodded.  
Once ready Neptune called upon her attack. "Deep Submerge!"  
"Silent Wall!"  
  
The two attacks were completed in unison, a wave of water falling into the swarm as Saturn cast her shield to prevent escape. The swarm screached as it drowned withen the enclosed space, withering into  
dust.  
  
The Outers relaxed, placing their weapons at ease. Uranus clanced at a stray maggot, crushing it beneath her boot.  
  
  
===========================================  
  
  
"Crown Game Center."  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded as he and Venus entered the building together.  
They stepped back in shock as they laid their eyes upon the enemy before them.  
  
Venus sighed. "Great, of all the youma, we get to fight the blob."  
  
The greyish wobbling mass of gel was eight feet in diameter, constantly altering in size and shape.  
Tuxedo Mask peered at the gelatinous creature in confusion. "Is that..Tofu?"  
  
"Jello?" Venus sighed. "oh Well. Venus Love and beauty...."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Venus stopped, looking at the protector of Earth. "What?"  
  
"use your crescent beam."  
  
Venus glanced at Tuxedo Mask in confusion, but nodded. "Crescent Beam!"  
  
The attack caused the blob to split in two revealing the green ghastly form of energy. As the gelatinous mass began to reseal Venus caguht a glimplse of other forms withen the blob, humans. "How did you know?"  
  
"I took a guess."  
  
They both assumed a fighting position as the blob rolled towards them. "I don't suppose you have any other ideas."  
  
Tuxedo Mask took a step back, holding his cane at ready. "Not at the moment."  
  
"Luna said we have to target the source."  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded, launching a rose into the blob, where it sunk through and was released on the floor.  
"It's too thick, I can't pierce it."  
  
Venus nodded. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"  
  
The chain extended from her hand, encircling around the blob. Grabbing hold with both hands Venus pulled, seperating the gelationous creatioun in half and forcing the green form of enegry to reveal again. "NOW!"  
  
Tuxedo mask nodded, releasing two roses directly at the form.  
The stems hit dead center as the creature screached, turning to dust, the gel exploding outward, releasing it's captives.  
  
"Ugh." Tuxedo Mask wiped his face, removing some of the geleton that exploded on him.  
  
"Pheobe?"  
  
"What?" Tuxedo Mask looked at Venus who pointed to the violet haired girl laying near one of the games.  
  
"She's new in our class."  
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded, approaching the girl and kneeling next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Pheobe groaned, turning over slightly. Tuxedo Mask gasped as he caught the faint magenta outline of a symbol. It was a straight line with an arrow that faced the other way, barely noticable. "what the..."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask what is it?"  
  
"Venus."  
  
Venus grabbed her communicator. "Luna?"  
  
"The next monster is at Juuban Park."  
  
Venus nodded. "We'll be there." She put her communicator away and tuned to the masked man. "We have to go."  
  
Tuxedo Mask glanced at Venus and nodded, briefly glancing at Pheobe again. The symbol was gone, had he been imagining it?  
  
=========================  
  
The Dark King narrowed his eyes. "I never imagined there would be so many senshi awakened at this time."  
  
He looked down, moving his staff and focusing in on Tokyo. "There is no more sense in hiding from me. " He held his staff over the window. "Seeds of Darkness return to me."  
  
=============================  
  
The inner senshi looked in surprise as the youma began to disolve and float back into the atmosphere.  
  
Mars blinked in shock. "What happened?"  
  
Mercury looked up from her computer. "Sailor Moon, all the youma are gone."  
  
Sailor Moon gazed out to where the youma had been. "Whats going on?"  
  
"We should return to Tokyo."  
  
The three senshi nodded in agreement to Jupitar.  
  
================================ 


	4. She's afraid of Fire

Pheobe woke up a few minutes later her head ached, but the malicious emotions she had felt earlier were gone. She had to know what she was feeling, so she had gone to the game center. What she found was a gelatinous blob, it had swallowed her before she even had a chance to run. What was that feeling? A warm light, something familier, something she had done before. Destruction...death?  
  
Pheobe shook her head, slowly sitting up. Everyone else was still out cold, nobody had arrived yet. Weakly she rose to her feet, steadying herself on one of the game consoles. She had to get out of here before she was asked to explain some monster she had never even heard of before today.  
  
==================================  
  
"They all just disapeared?"  
  
Rei nodded to Artemis. "It's like they didn't care about earth anymore."  
  
Makoto sighed, leaning against the desk. "It all seems so random. Why attack then retreat for no reason? They didn't even seem to be searching for something."  
  
Luna nodded. "Whoever this new enemy is it's likely to return, We've finished analizing the sample ami collected."  
  
Rei nodded. "And?"  
  
Artemis continued. "It's the same substance Berl's youma's were created from."  
  
"Beryl?" Questioned Minako. "but Usagi defeated her."  
  
Luna nodded. "We considered that too. and there are some differences in the composition. But regardless, the two are remarkably similar."  
  
=======================  
  
  
"You seem tired."  
  
Pheobe looked at the girl and nodded, she was curious. "I'm afraid I don't know your name."  
  
The aqua haired girl smiled. "It's Ami, not many people like taking chemisty."  
  
"My father insisted I try it before I pass judgement."  
  
The instructor closed the door. "I hope your all ready for our lab? Turn your attention to the burners in front of you."  
  
"May I?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, allowing Ami to turn the knob and produce the flame.  
  
"I assume you've already met Usagi, she..." Ami didn't get to finish as she turned her gaze at Pheobe. The girl was frozen in place, her eyes windows of fear as she stared at the flame.  
  
The instructor caught the same look in the violot haired girls eyes and he began to become concerned. "Miss Mahou?"  
  
Pheobe couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to look away from the devistating blaze. She couldn't understand why she was frozen in place, her mouth moved to scream but she couldn't make it out, all she could see was her mother, screaming for help, her fear, knowing that today she was going to die. Others screaming, desperate to get out but unable to do so, the flame had them trapped. Slowly she found her feet as she began to move back from the flames.  
  
Ami stared wide eyes at Pheobe, there was no ignoring the raw emotion of fear in her eyes. After a few moments she had managed to pull herself from that frozen spot and move backwards, bumping into the table behind her. Students shrieked, jumping back as the burner and beakers shattered to the floor.  
  
She could hear it now, people screaming, the windows shattered as people tried to jump, but the fire engulfed them the minute they tried, burning them to cinders.   
No, this couldn't be happening! Everyone would die if she didn't do something! But it was too overwhelming, her head began to spin until finally everything went black.  
  
Ami was closest and her hands reacted on instinct, catching the girl as she blacked out. Briefly she caught the faint glimber of a magenta symbol on her forhead. No, it couldn't be. She looked again, hoping to catch the same glow, but it was gone. Had she just imagined it?  
  
==========================================  
  
King Damien's eyes widened and he quickly looked down to earth, zooming in on the location. "There you are again. Did you finally decide to wake up guardian?"  
He peered more closely, examining the building which had emited the signal. "Juuban. Could you be a student?"  
  
===========================================  
  
Her senses began to tingle as she felt a sense of worry swarm around her, but it was so strong? Who would worry about her so much? Slowly she began to open her eyes, staring into the blue eyes of Ami Mizuno. "Your awake."  
  
Pheobe moaned. "What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"There was a lot of fire."  
  
Ami frowned, concerned. "Nothing else?"  
  
Pheobe looked at Ami, she was searching for something. Something she saw? She shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
"Can you get up?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, rising to a sitting position.  
  
"My mother is a docter, if you have any more problems...."  
  
"No, I think I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright." Humbly Ami rose, stepping outside the door and leaving Pheobe to contemplate what had happened.  
  
=======================================  
  
Rei glaced across the table at her blue haired friend. "Ami, whats wrong?"  
  
Usagi, Makoto and Minako all turned to their friend in curiousity. Ami was indeed distracted, more concerned with buying her nose in the book she was reading to pay them any attention.  
  
Usagi intervened, trying to get the attention of their friend. "Ami?"  
  
Finally Ami looked up, snapping out of her trance. "What?"  
  
"You've been reading that book ever since we got to the parlor."  
  
"Oh..sorry."  
  
Minako continued. "What are you reading?"  
  
Ami sighed closing the book and grabbing a napkin. She drew a straight line, inverting the arrow sign so it pointed downward.  
  
Usagi blinked at the strange combination of lines. "A stick person?"  
  
Minako scoffed. "It's not a stick person, wheres the head?"  
  
"Well theres the arms, they're pointing up." She indicated the arrow.  
  
"It's Algiz."  
  
Makoto looked at Rei in curiousity. "Algiz?"  
  
Rei nodded. "Algiz is a rune symbol of vikings. It means protection."  
  
Usagi blinked. "What?"  
  
Makoto looked at her friend. "How do you know all this Rei?"  
  
"My Theology class covers it. But why the sudden intrest Ami?"  
  
  
Ami shrugged, crumpling up the napkin. "I was just curious. You remember the new girl Pheobe right?"  
  
When the girls nodded Ami continued. "She freaked out in chemistry. I turned on the burner and she was terrified."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Her mom died in a fire."  
  
Everyone looked at their Odongo haired friend. "How do you know that?" asked Makoto.  
  
"She told me about it."  
  
Ami nodded. "That would make sense. She probably saw the whole thing."  
  
"So she's afraid of fire?"  
  
Ami nodded.  
  
"Speaking of which.."  
  
They all looked at Makoto, who nodded to the purple haired girl just outside.  
  
Usagi smiled. waving to the girl. "Pheobe!"  
  
============================  
  
Pheobe sighed, kicking the ground as she walked down the street. She had felt it again today, that warm energy, recognition. She just couldn't understand why. Immediatly she stopped,the emotions were stronger here. One she recognized clearly as Usagi, the other was Ami. Then there were 2 more, familiar but still unknown. Still a fifth tingled her senses with mystery. They all bombarded the corners of her mind. Where were they?  
  
"Pheobe!"  
  
There. Pheobe turned her head, gazing upon her 4 clasmates and one stranger. They hurt her head, all those emotions calling on her, that same feeling clawing at her memory. Instinctively she broke into a run, escaping the powerful flash of emotions that had swept her up a moment ago.  
  
=======================  
  
Usagi blinked in confusion. "She just ran."  
  
Minako sighed, turning back to her milkshake. "She seemed rude." 


	5. Secrets of the Guardian

"Pheobe! Wait."  
  
Pheobe turned around in time to see Usagi running towards her. She stood for a few moments and waited for the girl to catch up.  
  
"Why did you run?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Pheobe sighed, shutting her eyes tight before continueing. "Ami is curious, wondering, she wants to know more. Usagi you care genuinly for everyone you meet.. One wants to know more, she's eager for information, but has a strong sense of duty at heart. The other friend, with the brown hair. She's very strong, but she wants to be normal..The raven haired one cares for you the most..but they all love you deeply. You share a bond...something deep.."  
Pheobe looked at Usagi who was now staring at her in shock. Pheobe sighed, looking away. "I told you you wouldn't understand."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
Pheobe sighed. "I'm empathic."  
  
"Emp..athic?"  
  
Pheobe smiled, starting to walk again. "I experience the feelings of others. I've had it as long as I can remember, but lately it's gotten stronger."  
  
Usagi blinked, following. "Oh..but why did you run?"  
  
"I can't explain it, it's stronger with you, your friends. My head hurts from it."  
  
Usagi frowned. "Sorry. We can try to stay away from you if you want."  
  
Pheobe smiled. "Thats alright, I'm sure I can handle one or two of you." She stopped, turning around to Usagi. "You've experienced a lot of pain."  
  
Usagi looked at Pheobe, surprised for a moment. Pheobe smiled. "Part of that bond you have? It's alright you don't have to tell me, try not to think so loud, it might help. It's what I used to tell Merriam."  
  
"Merriam?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "My friend back in San Francisco."   
  
==========================================  
  
Luna moved the mouse with her paw, scrolling the curser over the computer. "The satallite picked up some unusual pictures just past Pluto. An meteor in orbit appears to be emmiting strange energy, similer to those we encountered.."  
  
  
"Luna? Do we have another Sailor Soldiar?"  
  
Luna turned around glancing at Ami. "There are several Sailor Soldiars throughout the galaxy, you know that."  
  
Ami nodded, while Rei intervened. "She means are there any more withen this solar system? With rune symbols?"  
  
Luna glanced around at the girls, scanning their faces. "No. All the senshi have been awakened."  
  
Artemis nodded. "What brought up this discussion?"  
  
Ami opened her book, showing the rune symbol to the two guardian cats. "I thought I saw the sign on one of the students at our high school."  
  
Luna stared at the image then looked back up to Ami. "Which student?"  
  
"The new girl, Pheobe."  
  
Artemis sighed. "The excessive teleporting last night exausted you, we should continue this meeting another time."  
  
"But, if they were searching for something like this.."  
  
"Ridiculous, We'll end this meeting tonight. Get some rest."  
  
Together the two cats leapt off the desk, exiting the room.  
  
When they were alone Luna looked at Artemis. "Do you think they suspect?"  
  
Artemis sighed. "I don't know, but this is getting dangerous."  
  
"She's starting to awaken, you know what this means."  
  
"We could all be in deep trouble."  
  
=============================================  
  
  
Usagi sighed, walking down the street towards home. "Luna was being so secrative, she's never acted like that before."  
  
Minako nodded. "Artemis too, it's like they're hiding something."  
  
"A new Senshi?"  
  
They all looked at Rei.  
  
Makoto nodded. "But if it was a senshi, why would they try to hide it?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement, rolling the possibilities around in their heads.  
  
=============================================  
  
"Thank you for meeting us."  
  
Haruka folded her arms. "I don't usually talk to cats."  
  
Luna nodded. "Desperate times. We believe we know what the enemy is after."  
  
Michiru tilted her head curiously, approaching a step forward. "Why come to us?"  
  
Artemis lifted his head. "Because what the enemy is after must be eliminated. If the guardian is awakened..."  
  
Haruka scoffed. "And we were the first people you called for this task."  
  
"Sailor Moon, the others. They can't know about this. This is not a burden meant for them and you know it."  
  
Haruka nodded. "You relize, if we do this for you we can't go back.."  
  
Luna nodded, Michiru narrowed her eyes, placing a hand on Haruka's arm. "No, what your talking about is murder in cold blood. I won't go back down that road. Haruka, let them bloody their own hands."  
  
Haruka nodded, following her lover to the door.  
  
"Haruka. You know as well as I your duty is to protect at all costs. If evil finds the guardian there will be nothing left for you to save."  
Luna continued. "The guardian will be reborn as another life, but some secrets should be kept burried, for the safety of the planet."  
  
================================ 


	6. The Guardian Awakens

Pheobe stood alone, finding herself floating among a vastness of stars. She stared deep into her surroundings with confusion as the stars began to glisten around her, before her he appeared. His eyes were a deep blue, short blonde near brown hair and 5' 8". He smiled at her in his royal tuxedo. She looked down, relizing her bedclothes had become a silk gown of magenta. He took her in his arms and began to lead her in a dance. They soon became joined by other couples on the floor, Pheobe stared into the eyes of her partner. "I've known you before."  
  
"yes, from long ago." He spun her around, then brought her back into his arms.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"lover."  
  
"My lover?"  
  
He nodded. "give it to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
He held her tighter, gripping her wrists. "Give me the Gem."  
  
"No!" Everything began to break apart as she struggled from his grip.  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
Pheobe oppened her eyes, sitting bolt upright in her bed. Her gaze moved to the clock, 6 am.  
  
=========================================  
  
  
Pheobe sighed lifting head at the large building which was her school. She turned around, smiling as Usagi ran up to her. "Good morning."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I wanted to invite you over after school."  
  
Pheobe smiled, looking at the odongo haired girl. "You have alterior motives?"  
  
Usagi blushed, nodding defeatedly.  
  
"Well as long as it's not too harsh, I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
Usagi looked up as her face brightened. "Really?"  
  
Pheobe nodded, walking off to explore the campus. "I'll look forward to it."  
  
Usagi grinned watching the girl walk off before she turned to her 4 other friends.  
  
Makoto sighed. "I'm not sure that was such a good idea Usagi.  
  
Rei nodded in agreement. "We're not sure who she is yet."  
  
Usagi looked at the raven haired girl. "She seems nice, and when did you get here Rei, don't you have school too?"  
  
"It's our day off."  
  
The four girls sighed in unison.  
  
===================================  
  
That music, it was beautiful. Pheobe glanced around, searching for it's origin. There were no students visable with a violin. Slowly Pheobe closed her eyes, listening to the blistful melody, there was something so at peace with the one who created those notes, a strong sense of tranquil serenity. Pheobe smiled, looking up and immediatly running for the stairs to reach the roof.  
  
Uranus watched carefully as the violot haired girl darted into the building. She nodded to Michiru in assurence, signaling her ready. Keep your emotions burried, otherwise she will know you. Uranus breathed deeply, drawing her saber in preparation.  
  
==================================  
  
His eyes flashed open, awakened and ready. With his staff he closed in the view on the school. "It's time to awaken guardian."  
  
He raised his staff, calling upon the dark energy seeds that circled around his deadly green jewel. Quickly his gaze moved to the brightest seed and hismouth curved into a smile. The fire eater would be deadly enough to serve his purpose. He circled his staff down, pointing the jewel towards the building and sending down his brightest seed of energy.  
  
===========================  
  
Her eyes went wide as everything seemed to stop. That feeling, not again it was too strong. Before her fire sprung in illusion as an all too familiar entity made it's pressence known. It was then that Pheobe screamed.  
  
  
The violin screached as Michiru brought the music to a sudden halt. She looked at Uranus and shook her head, removing the henshin stick from her pocket.  
  
Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Ami and Rei all looked up as the fire began to spread to the windows of the building, people began screaming as the flames blocked their path and people still inside were prevented from escape. Collectively they nodded, turning a corner of the building.  
  
Pheobe stared at the flames, wondering if this was the way her mother felt ather death. Paralizing fear, unable to move. She could feel the fear all around her like a collective conscience, all desperate to escape. They had to fight it, no, they had to escape. She shook her head. Fight, run, death..rebirth? Her head hurt, it burned from withen as she grabbed her head, the symbol appearing strongly on her forhead. It hurt so much and once again she let out a scream, but this time it wouldn't stop.  
  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
The water wave broke through the barrior, allowing Neptune and Uranus to advance forward through the door before coming to a halt at yet another wall of fire, just as the one behind them had closed up again. "This one is stronger then the last ones."  
  
Neptune nodded, preparing to call on her attack again as the flames drew nearer.  
  
  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
Mercury's splash of water doused the flames ahead, people ran past as the path cleared, shrieking as the walls of fire closed their gap again.  
Jupitar stared at the flames, searching for an opening. "It's too strong, the minute we clear a path it closes up again."  
  
Venus nodded, staring ahead. "We have to find the center."  
  
They all waited as Mercury summoned her attack again. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
  
Uranus stared at the fire, amazed at how quickly it managed to recover. "We have to find the center!"  
  
Neptune nodded, calling upon her attack again. "Deep Submerge!"  
  
  
  
She looked ahead, there it was, the creature standing right before her, mocking her as it threatened to inch closer. Through her tears Pheobe continued to scream until she went hoarse, feeling the warm magenta light washing over her, carrying her into an upright position as the power vanished her uniform. She shut her eyes as the magenta skirt and scarf appeared on her body with purple bows and choker. The gloves materialized next with magenta cuffs, followed by the low magenta boots with purple laces. A star appeared on the bow in the middle of her chest and the choker. The rune symbol on her forhead glowed still brighter as a white two horned wand appeared and out of instinct she grabbed it. Her symbol vanished, making way for the gold tiara and it's amethyst stone. She felt another surge of power as the glow of her stone merged with her aura, expanding throughout the building.  
  
The senshi were taken aback as the magenta and purple glow washed over them just as the attacks came in contact with the fire. The flames began to shriek as the water overtook them, flooding through the halls and classrooms in an unbelievable display of power.  
  
She opened her eyes as the green form appeared before her, anger filling her eyes. "Psychic Star."  
  
The entity's eyes widened as the ghastly form of a magenta star overtook it. The creature screached one last time before vanishing into a pile of dust.  
  
Sailor Moon blinked as the halls cleared. "Mercury what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, my attacks aren't usually this powerful."  
  
They nodded, running ahead to investigate. All 5 senshi were suddenly stopped in their tracks as they came upon the violet haired senshi before them, her body floating in mid air and still glowing with her aura.  
"A sailor senshi?"  
  
  
Neptune and Uranus both looked at eachother, unbelieving. The fire was gone. "My deep submerge was never this strong."  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"I know my power."  
  
Uranus placed a hand on Neptunes shoulder, indicating the stairway ahead. Neptunes eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips, a senshi glowing with a magenta aura floated before them.  
Nodding the two began to approach.  
  
=========================================  
  
King Damien grinned as he watched the building, laughter escaping his lips. "The guardian has awakened. It is time, Queen Beryl shall have her vengence."  
  
=========================================  
  
Gradually she began to float to the ground as her sailor uniform vanished, replaced with her school uniform once more. Warily she turned her head around, how it hurt. She looked up, eyes widening at the senshi before her. No, them too she stumbled, clutching onto a railing for support, staring at the sailor suited warriors for a few more moments before pushing past them into a run, desperate for escape.  
  
"Pheobe wait!" Cried sailor moon, trying to reach out to the young violet haired girl.  
  
"Let her go Sailor Moon."  
  
Venus looked at the two senshi. "Neptune, Uranus, what are you two doing here?"  
  
  
Neptune glanced behind the inners and down the stairs. "It's too late, The Guardian has awakened."  
  
"What guardian?" Questioned Sailor Moon.  
  
Uranus glanced at her princess. "The guardian must be destroyed sailor moon."  
  
"Pheobe? No, you can't kill her!"  
  
"It was your Luna and Artemis that wanted it."  
  
"They would never say something like that!"  
  
"They would if it meant protecting the earth."  
  
Uranus and Neptune's Sailor uniforms both vanished, returning to their normal clothing. Calmly they pushed past the younger girls and made their way down the stairs. 


	7. Clios and the Sailor Gem

"Why would you want to kill her?!" Usagi stared at the two cats in disbelief. Her frends stood back, not willing to look either Luna or Artemis in the eye.   
  
Luna looked down. "We had no choice."  
  
"She's a sailor soldiar! Not our enemy!"  
  
Rei folded her arms, looking at the two in anger. "Your going to tell us whats going on."  
  
Artemis sighed, nodding. "Luna?"  
  
Luna nodded. "The guardian was once a close friend of Queen Serenity and the royal family. She was the ruler of Clios, the mystery planet on the far reaches of the solar system. Long ago the moon queen of the past entrusted a sacred gem to the Queen of Clios to protect for all eternity. This was called the Sailor Gem. A mysterious rainbow gem said to channel extreme power. For centuries the sacred gem was kept in safety, until the fall of the silver millenium.  
  
Beryl corrupted a King of Earth, Endymion's brother. The queen sent him to the far planet in the solar system to betray the guardian and steal the sailor gem which would ultimatly be used to destroy the Senshi and swallow their powers. But the guardian princess grew wise to the king's betrayal, she banished him to the far reaches of the galaxy in hope his mind would be healed upon his return to the solar system. To ensure the safty of the Sailor Gem she killed herself, and sealed the gem withen her soul in hope that her charge would remain safe from enemies. Beryl became infuriated, and in her anger she destroyed the planet and slaughtered all of it's inhabitants. For a thousand years the gem was kept in safety, reborn over the years withen the soul of the guardian and it was hoped she would never be awakened. For as the Sailor Gem can channel power, it can also block it, robbing the senshi of their powers."  
  
"So the guardian is.."  
  
Artemis nodded. "Sailor Clios."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you want to kill her." cried Usagi.  
  
"You saw whats been happening lately Usagi. Imagine if evil got a hold of that Gem.. Do you really ant that to happen? The seal to the gem has not yet been broken, there is still time to prevent it."  
  
"No!" Usag yelled as the tears began to well up in her eyes. "I will Not let you kill!"  
Breaking away from the group she began to run.  
  
Minako turned her head, calling to her friend. "Usagi!"  
  
==============================  
  
The day had been surprisingly quiet for Pheobe, considering last nights events. She lifted her head, that sound again. The most beutiful violin music she had ever heard. She sighed and began following the melody once more.   
  
============================  
  
Mamoru frowned. "And they want to kill her?"  
  
Usagi nodded sadly. "They said it was for the safety of the planet."  
  
"And do you believe them?"  
  
Usagi shook her head as she caught the faint melody of a violin. "Michiru."  
  
==============================  
  
Pheobe stopped as she turned the corner, gazing upon the marine haired woman before her. She wore an aua green sailor suit with blue eyes, and when she noticed Pheobe, she stopped playing to stare at her.  
Glancing behind the young woman she caught sight of another senshi with short sandy hair and holding a saber.  
The woman began to approach. "Do you know why we're here?"  
  
Pheobe nodded. "Your going to kill me."  
  
Uranus nodded. "Are you afraid?"  
  
Pheobe smiled sadly. "Make it painless."  
  
"Neptune! Uranus!"  
  
The two senshi looked at Usagi and Mamoru. Pheobe turned around "Usagi."  
  
"Pheobe you don't need to die, your a sailor senshi. You can fight with us!"  
  
"And then what Usagi? I can barely handle four of you around me. The emotions are too strong, and I'm too weak to handle it. It has to be this way."  
  
Uranus nodded. "She's right Odongo."  
  
Usagi shook her head and Mamoru held her in comfort. "No, I won't let it happen!"  
  
Pheobe smiled. "I'll be reborn."  
  
They all shielded thier eyes as a blinding green pillar of light shot down from the sky, covering Pheobe. Pheobe bolted to run, but found herself pulled back to the same spot as she began to lift off the ground.  
  
"Pheobe!" Usagi reached out, grabbing the violet haired girl by the hand.  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru kept hold of her arm as she was pulled upward too and they all vanished with the pillar of light. 


	8. Final Battle

"Odongo!"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune reached for the column of light just as it vanished back into the clouds.  
  
================================  
  
Pheohbe colapsed to her knees, finding that she was on solid rock. It was more then that though, she looked up, staring into an empty space of stars and planets. Still, something was so familiar about this place.  
  
"Welcome beloved."  
  
She looked up, seeing a man with light tan hair clothed in dark royal attire. A crown set atop his forhead as he held a tall black staff which carried a dull green gem. It was then she noticed the white gloves on her hands, and the magenta skirt and purple bows. When had she transformed?  
  
The Dark King grinned. "So you've noticed. It was necessary that you be in your senshi form to get what I want. It wasn't too difficult, the right combination of energy and instant guardian. I assume you recognze the surroundings? Sadly this meteor field is all that was left of your planet after Beryl destroyed it. I thought it would be fitting to bring you here" He stood up, looking behind her at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Although I didn't expect you to bring friends. Least of all my brother."  
  
Clios looked at the dark king, rising to her feet. "Damien wake up. Please you have to let us go."  
  
He laughed. "So naieve. After getting so far do you seriously think I would stop now? Your even more a fool then I remember." He nodded to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon. "You two are welcome to stay as my audience. This is in fact, a historic moment."  
  
He narrowed his eyes as a rose landed near his feet. "Brother, roses? And the show hasn't even begun yet."  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood fully upright. "We're going to stop you Damien."  
  
King Damien laughed. "Who? A weak senshi, A moon princess and a pathetic masked warrior? I think not." He waved his staff, a wave of green energy emiting from it and slamming the two warriors against the barrior of the meteor. "Please, stay and watch."  
  
==================================  
Luna looked at Neptune and Uranus. "You said they vanished in a column of light?"  
  
The two nodded as Ami looked at her computer. "There is some strange energy being emited from that metor in orbit past Pluto. It's pretty far, but I think we can manage a teleport."  
  
Rei nodded, glancing at the door as Pluto and Saturn stood before it.  
Pluto nodded to the other senshi, sending a stray glance to the sky. "We should go quickly."  
  
====================================  
  
"Psychic..."  
  
King Damien reached his hand out, grabbing Clios tightly by the throat. "Thats not a good idea beloved." He set his staff down and brought his hand back in preparation. "Just try to relax dear, this is going to be extremely painful."  
He thrust his hand forward, green energy glowing from his form as it phased straight through and failing to disapoint, Clios screamed.  
  
She wanted it to be over, even as she felt her throat dry up still she screamed. She could feel his hand withen her body, digging through her soul. Her hands clutched tighter into fists as the invading hand ripped through her body, closing in on the small object that materialized withen. Then the real pain began.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed, begging for him to stop as he began to bring his hand out. It was almost impossible to imagine, but Pheobe's screams seemed to grow louder.  
  
Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes, trying to shut out the painful screams as he struggled against the energy holding him.  
  
Damien grinned as his hand emerged from Clios' chest, holding in his fist a beutiful rainbow gem. Clios' eyes widened and her grip released on her white wand, letting it drop onto the ground.  
Damien released his grip on Clios, letting her drop like a ragdoll. He relinquished the energy that pinned the two warriors to the barrior and admired the precious jewel in his hand. "At last, the Sailor Gem is mine. The destruction of the sailor senshi rests so easily in my palm."  
As a second thought he picked up the white wand, placing the rainbow gem squarely in it's center between the two curved horns. "Lets get started shall we?"   
  
He held the wand out, calling upon the power as the gem began to shadow over.  
  
=====================  
  
The 8 senshi gasped in shock as their energies vanished.  
"What happened?" Questioned Jupitar.  
  
Saturn looked up. "The Sailor Gem is blocking our powers."  
  
===============  
  
"Clios!" Sailor Moon ran to Clios, lifting her head in her lap. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Damien grinned. "You can be next. The Imperium Silver crystal is a magnificent prize."  
  
He reached down, grabbing Sailor Moon by the collar as he reached for the silver crystal on her chest.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened. "Sailor Moon!"  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the light of the crystal brightened into a blinding light of energy, throwing Damian back towards his throne.  
  
"What? why aren't you powers blocked?"  
  
Clios looked at Damien as she slowly began to rise to her feet. "Sailor Moon's Powers are not channeled through the Sailor Gem, and neither are mine."  
  
He stepped back as a rose drove into the ground near him. Damien turned his head, catching sight of Tuxedo Mask. "You should be powerless!"  
  
"As you can see brother, I am not a Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Clios in question.  
  
"Can you heal him, please?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, calling upon her scepter. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Damien screamed as the light began to wash over him, gighting against it until he finally collapsed unconcious on the ground. Tuxedo Mask approached, kneeling down to check on his brother. "He'll be alright."  
Moving his arms underneath he lifted the man into his arms.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Clios. "Can you unblock the powers?"  
  
Clios nodded, retreaving the white wand and rainbow gem. Concentrating she held the wand outward. "Unshadow."  
  
Almost immedietly the gem began to brighten, overtaking the shadow. Before them a swirl of energy began to form, 8 senshi appearing in confusion.  
  
Venus blinked, looking at the odongo haired warrior. "Sailor Moon?"  
  
Jupitar scratched her head. "We uh..came to save you."  
  
Gradually all eyes glanced over towards Tuxedo Mask and the tan haired figure in his arms.  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
  
  
An: Yes I know, it ended pretty fast for a big boss didn't it? Well considering their powers and skills have grown since Beryl. I wouldn't assume it would be too difficult. Not to mention I was tired when I finished writing this (shrug) Maybe I'll re-edit it. Anywho, one last chapter. 


	9. Epilogue

With Mamoru's help and Usagi's pleading they had managed to bring Damien back safetly. Pheobe never left his side as the sleeping king was brought into Mamoru's appartment and gently laid on hs bed to rest.  
  
For 3 days Damien still had failed to awaken, and there was debate on what kind of person would wake up. However Pheobe continued to watch, keeping a constant vigil.  
  
"There was good in him, before Beryl." Pheobe turned her head towards Mamoru. "I'm sorry for using your appartment."  
  
He nodded, taking a seat in a chair nearby. "They're all worried about you."  
  
"I have to be with him when he wakes up."  
  
"You haven't slept in 3 days, you've barely left this room."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "What if he wakes up?"  
  
"Take a break, I'll watch my brother."  
  
Pheobe nodded, standing from her seat. She gave Damien one last glance before slipping out the door.  
  
================================  
  
Pheobe sighed, popping open a can of soda and leaning against the wall. Her gaze moved over the crowd of people passing by on the streets.  
  
"He's still asleep?"  
  
Pheobe glanced up at Setsuna and nodded, removing her wand and gem to stare at it. "It's strange, your emotions aren't as strong anymore."  
  
"The Sailor Gem is unsealed, as long as it was inside you our emotions were amplified. You should be alright now."  
  
"What about Neptune and Uranus?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "They have no reason to stop you anymore, have you considered fighting with us?"  
  
Pheobe shook her head. "Not right away."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Damien needs time to adjust to this world. Here is not the best place to do that."  
  
"Usagi will be disapointed."  
  
Pheobe nodded. "She'll understand. We won't be gone forever."  
  
Setsuna nodded.  
  
"Pheobe!!"  
  
Pheobe looked up, Mamoru was calling down from the window above. Quickly she looked at Setsuna. "I have to go."  
  
Setsuna nodded in understanding as Pheobe bolted inside and up the stairs.  
  
================================  
  
His eyelids felt heavy as he struggled to open them, the light was painful after so long in the darkness. Slowly he began to recal what had happened, there were so many gaps and where was he now? Gathering all his efforts he opened his eyes, adjusting to the light as he began to make out the violet haired female before him. "Pheobe."  
  
Pheobe smiled. "Damien, your finally awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story, but you'll be alright."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* 


End file.
